ABC's of Love and Hate
by LWDamon
Summary: 26 Dasey one-shot song fics. :


**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**R&R**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Tonight is the one thing left  
And I haven't said it yet, I'm falling  
And the writings on the wall_

"Sally -" Derek yelled after her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "_No_, Derek. I'm _tired_ of this. I wanna be _first_, not _second_," she creamed in his face, spund around, and stormed off.__

Today was misery  
And I just can't believe this happened  
And I finally broke down  
She held onto my heart  
But now my only star is falling  
Its burning to the ground

Derek was in his room of his apartment, thinking about what happened. Sally left him because she was jealous. Of Casey.

3 Months ago.

She said she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be first, not second. She was tired of hurting. she needed to find someone who treated her right.

I can't believe this. I _don't_ love Casey. I _don't_ even like her. I love _Sally_. She was first, not second. She had no reason to be jealous.

And now, she wasn't the only one hurting.

_Now I'm crying out_

"Derek .. ?"

Casey opened the door to his room.

_What is she doing here? This is her fault._

"_What_?" I snapped.

"Are you okay?"

"_Fine_. Now get out, Princess."

"No. What happened?"

"How did you even get in?"

"Derek - "

Sally left me. Because of _you_."

_Secret love, my escape  
Take me far far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here  
_

"_What_?"

"She left me because she thinks I love you."

She sat next to me on my bed, "_Ohmygod_! Derek. I'm _so_ sorry. Why does she think that? It's so _not_ true._ Oh, Derek_."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. This is all my fault. I'll call her- "

I sat up, "Shut up," and kissed her

_Maybe I do like her. Just a little._

_You're all I've got right now  
No one else figures out this feeling  
And how lonely it can get  
These words can cut right through  
Cause all along I've knew you're sorry  
But you haven't said it yet  
_

She broke it after she caught her breath, "Derek?"

"Casey, I can't take it anymore. You're _all_ I have right now. You're the _only_ one who gets it. No one does. This feeling. This loneliness. The pain."

"I'm sorry, but I - can't do this. You're just on the re-bound. Just forget it. You don't like me. I -"

_But I won't forget_

"I won't forget. I _do_ like you. It's been 3 months, I'm not on re-bound."

"No, you _don't_."

_Secret love, my escape  
Take me far far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here_

"Yes, I do. Just take me away. I can't take it anymore."

"I - I can't"

Neither of them said anything.

_When we're together  
Thoughts of her disappear  
If I fell to pieces  
You'd heal this pain I feel_

"Case, when we're together, I forget about her. It's like she never existed. I love you."

_Or maybe a lot._

"No, you don't. Derek, _stop_."

"Oh, but I do, Casey. You're the _only_ one who can help me. Heal this fucking pain. Make it go away."

"I have to go."

She got up and turned to walk out the door, but Derek took her wrist, spun her around, and kissed her. He let go of her wrist and put his hands on her waist.

She pulled away, "Stop. It."

"No," he smirked.

_Secret love, my escape  
Take me far far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer_

He let go of her waist and put his hands on her face and pulled her to him. His lips fell on her's again.

He licked her lips and she gave up. She granted him access. Their tongue's fought. Just like their personalities.

_Secret love, my escape  
Take me far far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here_

"Take me far away. Anywhere. Anywhere, but here. Please."

She smiled for the first time in months, "I'm gonna regret this, but you win."

She pulled him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. And he pushed her on the bed.

"I love you," she breathed.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**The First of 26 songfic, one shots. Dasey. :D**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


End file.
